


Contingency Plan

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2011 [12]
Category: The Boondock Saints
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone always has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contingency Plan

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twelfth day of Christmas' for [](http://dawning-star.livejournal.com/profile)[**dawning_star**](http://dawning-star.livejournal.com/), who always indulges me with crazy Irish twin prompts. :)

"So, did you miss me?"

The voice stopped the twins in their tracks. For a second, they stared at each other, wide-eyed. Then they turned as one and stared.

"You're fuckin' dead," Connor said.

"We put flowers on your fuckin' grave," Murphy said.

One hand on his hip, Smecker just stood there and smiled at them. "An exaggeration," he said, and waved his free hand in a shooing motion. "I wouldn't recommend going that way."

"I...you..." Connor trailed off.

"What?" Murphy asked, and it was clear they still didn't believe what they were seeing.

"That way," Smecker said, nodding his head towards the end of the alley. "They're looking for you."

"They?" Connor asked, trying for innocence, and grinned at his brother when Smecker rolled his eyes.

"The cops," Smecker said. "You boys just can't stay out of trouble, can you? I leave you alone for a little while and you manage to shoot up half the city, get yourself arrested, then break out of jail."

"A little while?" Murphy stared, incredulous. "Are you fuckin' -"

"The largest manhunt in recent years," Smecker continued, still smiling that smirky little smile of his. "However are you going to get out of the city?"

"Well, we...wait just a fuckin' second," Connor said, realization dawning across his face. "You've got a fuckin' plan."

"Of course he's got a fuckin' plan," Murphy said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Just a small one," Smecker admitted, still smiling. "A little one. A contingency, really."

"A contingency plan, he says," Murphy snorts.

"A small one," Connor adds, and shakes his head. "So what's the plan?"

"Well," Smecker said, turning and walking away from the open end of the alley, "I hear Costa Rica's nice this time of year."


End file.
